crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Children
Ever heard of Thomas the Tank Engine? If you have been around little kids between the ages of two and around seven or so, I'm sure you have. My son adored Thomas so much so that he could name every single train, knew what color they were and the number they had painted on them. I was glad when I heard that he was coming to visit me over the summer but I had a ton of work to do so I bought him a Thomas DVD. The cover looked innocent enough. What was also interesting was that Thomas was smiling and little wooden children were waving their arms out of the windows in his coaches. The DVD was called Thomas and the Children. He was so excited to see the DVD that right off the bat, he pleaded with me to pop it into the DVD player. I went to work while he watched it. After a few hours, he came into my office, looking as pale as a sheet. His voice seemed very weak. "Are you okay?" I said. I touched his head and noticed that his temperature had gone up. "Why did Thomas kill the children?" My heart sank like a stone but I soon brushed it off. "I'm sure Thomas didn't kill the children," I reassured him. "Now you need your rest and some medicine." I gently pushed him toward his room. "Come on now." After putting him to bed. I got curious as to what he had seen. I popped in the DVD and began to watch the episode play. It seemed normal enough. The episode began as Thomas was told to take a group of children to the seaside by the instructions of Sir Topham Hatt. I noticed something was wrong. There was no narrator in this episode. The episode then showed Thomas picking up the little wooden children and showed every single one of them climb on board. Then there was a scene with him zooming down the rails like he always did and the kids were cheering. But up ahead, Bertie the bus was stuck on the level crossing, moaning for someone to help him. This is when the episode got strange. Bertie stared at Thomas in fear but Thomas jut smiled and sped up. He laughed and the kids were crying with tears coming down from their wooden faces. Immediately, Thomas crashed into Bertie, and pieces from both of them flew everywhere. Usually by now the narrator would say, "And luckily, no one was hurt," but there was no resurrance for the kids. The episode then showed what happened inside the coaches. Wooden limbs were broken off, what looked like actual blood had been splattered everywhere. We see brief shots of their heads ripped off, and tears painted upon their faces. Everything went to static. After that I felt myself boiling over with anger. What sicko would create something that messed up for little kids? Then I paused the static. Messages started to appear on the screen like kill, obey, multiply and die. I watched the static and more different messages flashed on the screen, and on the bottom, one of them started spouting the lyrics to bohemian rhapsody, it was lit I threw the accursed thing in the trash after breaking it in half. I would not expose my child to anymore of that trash. Before going to bed myself, I checked him. He was happily asleep and snoring, clutching his teddy. I had a nightmares from this, one where the children came into my room but they were life like and as tall as a normal person. Their twisted forms grabbed my limbs and pulled me apart, while I heard that blasted train laughing. Now I have woken up, covered in blood, knife in hand and I'm afraid to check my son’s room. I'm warning you, if you find a CD or DVD that had the episode, DON'T WATCH IT. Just smash it. I'm sick of this DVD and Thomas' horrifying behavior in it. This DVD needs to be banned! He's pure Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake Category:Hit Entertainment